Endgame (IW Spoilers)
by Potter's Tales
Summary: IW SPOILERS After Thanos wipes out 50% of the universe, the remaining heroes are left with the responsibility of defeating Thanos once and for all.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

 ** _This story includes MAJOR spoilers for Infinity War, so don't read this if you're yet to see it. Ok? We're going into spoilers in 3...2...1..._**

 **Chapter 1**

 **TITAN (POV-TONY)**

 _Everything fell silent for a moment. An unspoken silence fell across the whole planet._

 _"Something's happening" Mantis gasped. Everybody spun around to look at her. She held her hands in front of her, distraught. They were dissipating into dust in front of her very eyes. Soon, he whole body was gone._

 _Drax let out a horrified groan. "Quill?" he mumbled. Star Lord looked over at him, as I did the same. He disappeared into dust. What the hell was going on? I glanced over at Quill, and noticed his hands doing the same thing._

 _"Quill?" I said. He looked over at me, and then down at his hands._

 _"Oh man." he whispered, as his body began to disappear. My heart began to pound furiously. I glanced down at my hands, which didn't seem to be doing anything worthy of notice._

 _"Tony." Steven called from behind me. He was leant against a pillar, and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I felt like telling him this was all his fault. He gave Thanos the Time Stone. He caused his victory._

 _As if reading my mind, he mumbled, "There was no other way.", before blowing away into dust. I stood still, completely paralysed. We'd lost. This was the end. I turned around, to check on Peter and Nebula._

 _"I don't feel so good." Peter moaned, taking a couple of rocky steps towards and stumbling into me._

 _"Mr Stark...I don't want to go! I don't want to go..." Peter cried as he began to evaporate into dust. He clang to my shoulders as his body began to fall apart in front of my very eyes. I could hear the pain in his voice._

 _He stumbled to the ground, his legs giving way beneath him. I had to help. I had to to something. But there was nothing._

 _"I'm sorry...Mr Stark." the kid whispered, as his face blew away in the wind. I couldn't watch. I turned away. I was all alone, on this dilapidated planet of crap. This was all my fault. I'd done this._

 _"He did it." Nebula whispered._

 _I couldn't stand, my legs were shaking too much. Several minutes passed. Hell, they could've been hours. The remains of Parker's body rested motionless in my hands. A single tear ran down my cheek and fell into the pile of dust._

 _"DAMN IT!" I roared, throwing the dust away, letting it blow away into the wind. It was in that second that I swore to get revenge on Thanos. I wouldn't let him get away with this. I hadn't been able to save Peter, but I could save everyone else._

 _Pepper. I'd forgotten about Pepper. Was she okay? Had she gone? Or had she been forced to live with this curse of survival? I had to find out._

 **WAKANDA (POV-STEVE)**

 _"Steve?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I spun around, to see my best friend Bucky topple to the floor in agony. I rushed over, helpless. The very second that he hit the floor, he exploded into a whitlwind of dust and dirt. My heart dropped. Buck._

 _I'd seen Bucky die once before, and had to live with it for over 70 years. I never thought I'd have to go through it again. I stumbled forward, clutching helplessly at the remains of Bucky's body. Nothing. Everything was gone. I looked over my shoulder at Thor, who was still wielding his new axe. He looked down solemnly._

 _I stood up, my legs shaking furiously. I'd lost him again._

 _"This is no place to die." I heard T'Challa call from over to my left. I couldn't bring myself to see what was happening. I tried to get as far away as I could. I sprinted over to my right, where I bumped into Wanda, who was curled around Vision's motionless, colourless body. Without any words, she faded away into nothingness. What was happening?_

 _Rocket Racoon leant against a nearby log, taking several tentative steps towards his best friend, as he began to fade away._

 _"No, no, no!" I heard him cry, as I turned my head. Groot was gone._

 _Suddenly, Natasha and Bruce rushed to the scene next to me, breathless. I looked over at them without saying a word. Placing both my hands on Vision, I counted our losses. Bucky. Wanda. Groot. Maybe even T'Challa._

 _Then I remembered Sam. I'd sent Rhodes to go and check on him, and he hadn't returned yet. I looked over into the distance, and saw James walking towards us in silence. Alone._

 _"What the hell is happening?" he asked, as a single tear fell down my cheek onto Vision. We'd lost so many. My two best friends. The king of Wakanda. A young woman I'd pledged to protect. Heroes._

 _"Oh, God." I sighed, falling down to my knees._


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N:_**

 **So the last chapter was just basically recapping the events of Infinity War. All dialogue used was mostly accurate to the film, and the events were almost identical. From this point onwards, all story, dialogue and actions are originally created by me, whilst characters, settings, and props are mostly all property of Marvel Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **WAKANDA (POV-NATASHA)**

 _I stood silent as Steve fell down over Vision's body. We'd lost. All hope was gone. Silently, Rocket made his way over to the scene, holding a single branch in his left hand._

 _"I am sorry for your loss." Thor said, closing his eyes and nodding his head towards Rocket._

 _"I guess now we've both lost our best friends." Rocket mumbled, placing the twig down on the ground and turning away from it._

 _I left Thor and Rocket to talk, and knelt down beside Steve. He jerked his head to look at me, and smiled weakly._

 _"You ok Steve?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder._

 _"He's gone." he cried. "Again."_

 _"We saved him once, Steve." I offered, as he leant against me and slowed his breathing._

 _"It's too late." he whispered._

 _I turned around to Banner and Rhodes. Rummaging through my pockets, I pulled out a small communications device and tossed it to Banner._

 _"Call Fury." I ordered sternly. Banner shut down the Hulkbuster suit and made his way over to the main field. Rhodes followed him._

 _"Nick will know what to do." I reassured Steve._

 _"You're right. We can't let this beat us. Half the universe is better than none." Rogers said, standing up and turning his back on Vision's metal carcass._

 _As soon as he stood up, Steve's phone began to ring. He pulled it out reluctantly and looked at the caller._

 _"Who is it?" I asked curiously._

 _"Tony." Steve replied._

 **TITAN (POV-TONY)**

 _Nebula the phone to her ear, as I rested against a large pillar a couple of meters away._

 _"Tony?" Steve replied on the other end of the line._

 _"I assume you're the fabled Captain?" Nebula asked, as Steve's voice cut short._

 _"Who is this? What have you done with Stark?" Steve shouted._

 _"Don't worry, he's here. I'm Nebula. Thanos's daughter." she replied._

 _"What the hell have you done with Tony?" Rogers asked._

 _"Nothing. He's fine. Just...reluctant to call." Nebula admitted._

 _"So you're with us?" Rogers questioned._

 _"I'm against Thanos. If that makes us allies, then so be it." she informed. Suddenly, I looked up from my trance._

 _"That's my phone." i said, standing up and making my way over to Nebula. I snatched the phone out of her hand and began to shout._

 _"This is Tony Stark. Whoever the hell this is needs to leave me the f-"_

 _"Tony." Steve interrupted._

 _"Cap?" I retorted._

 _"Yeah, it's me." he chuckled. "Where are you?"_

 _"Titan. It's Thanos's home planet." I said nonchalently._

 _"Is he there?" Steve asked._

 _"No you moron, he went to you." I said. "You need to be careful, people are-"_

 _"Turning to dust?" Steve butted in._

 _"Who've you lost." I demanded, pressing my hand against my other ear so as not to miss anything._

 _Steve sighed on the other end of the phone. "Wanda, Vision, T'Challa, Sam...Bucky."_

 _"I'm sorry Steve." I said genuinely. I knew i ought to be glad that my parent's murderer was gone, but I felt a twinge of remorse at Barnes' death._

 _"Who'd you lose?" Rogers asked._

 _"Steven Strange and this group of space pirates." I replied, not wanting to bring up Peter's tragedy._

 _"Space pirates?" Steve asked. "The Guardians of the Galaxy?"_

 _"You know them?" I asked, surprised._

 _"No, but we've got one heartbroken racoon."_


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **TITAN (POV-TONY)**

 _Two days had passed since I'd last spoken to Steve. Nebula and I had been forced to entertain ourselves with rocks and dust, but neither of us had said a word since the loss. We were both suffering through great grief._

 ** _"I don't feel so good, Mr Stark"_**

 _Peters last words had been ringing through my head every second of every day. I'd failed him. Nebula had been sat alone in silence for hours on end, presumably grieving the loss of her sister. I'd seen the effect her death had had on Quill, and I could only imagine what Nebula was going through._

 _"She hated me." Nebula muttered._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Gamora. She lived her life hating me. Only in her last days did we get along." she sighed. I looked down at the ground._

 _"If I hadn't let Thanos' sword go through my abdomen, we wouldn't have lost the time stone, we wouldn't have lost, and the kid wouldn't have died!" I shouted, slamming my fist down on a rock._

 _"Well if I had killed Thanos when I had the chance, none of this would have happened." Nebula argued. I said nothing. A moment of silence passed, until my Arc Reactor began to beep._

 _"I'd better answer this." I excused myself, pressing down on the reactor and allowing my suit to form itself around my body. "Stark." I answered._

 _"Tony." Thor answered on the other side of the line._

 _"Thunderball, what's new?" I asked._

 _"We found a way to bring you guys back to earth. I need you to figure out your coordinates, and Wong will transport you over here." Thor explained._

 _"The wizard?" I confirmed._

 _"Steven Strange's comrade, yes." he replied._

 _"Okay, call you back big guy." I said, shutting off the communications device._

 _I pushed down on the Arc Reactor, allowing my suit to disassemble itself back into the Reactor._

 _"What did he say?" Nebula asked curiously._

 _"You know the coordinates of this place?" I asked._

 _"No." Nebula replied bluntly._

 _"Damnit I knew that'd be too easy. Where can we get 'em?" I asked._

 _"They should be stored somewhere on Thanos's ship's hard drive." she suggested. I turned over my shoulder and glanced at the ship a couple hundred yards away._

 _"We need those coordinates." I said._

 **STARK TOWER (POV-STEVE)**

 _I sat at the computer, typing away some notes from our battle at Wakanda to report back to Thor. Just as I finished writing the report, Natasha and Rocket stumbled into the room, laughing heavily._

 _"So then I said," Rocket started, "listen here you big tree man-"_

 _"Morning Rocket. Natasha." I chuckled, as Romanoff took a seat next to me and began to examine my report._

 _ **"Steve...?"**_

 _I spun around in my chair, just to realise that nobody was there. Bucky's last words rang through my head, causing a splintering headache._

 _"You okay Steve?" Nat asked, placing her hand on my shoulder._

 _"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." I lied, standing up from the chair and making my way over to my room. I shut the door behind me, listening to Rocket finish his joke in the main room. Natasha burst out laughing, as I slouched down onto my bed._

 ** _"Steve...? Steve...? Steve? Ste-"_**

 _"STEVE!" Pepper's voice sounded from the other side of the room. I turned around slowly._

 _"Pepper." I sighed. "You scared me."_

 _"What the hell is going on, Steve?" Pepper asked. I looked at her inquisitively. "You've not been the same since the battle."_

 _"I'll be fine." I lied._

 _"Okay." Pepper sighed reluctantly. She left my room and closed the door behind her. I leant back on my bed and pulled out my phone. I needed to talk to him. Even if it was only for a few seconds._


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **WAKANDA (POV-RHODES)**

 _It was late at night when we arrived back at the house where we'd be staying for the foreseeable future. Thor, Okoye, and I walked in through the front door to the huge, modern hall._

 _"Welcome to the A'Khasia Guest House" Okoye smiled, gesturing for us to enter after her. I took a seat with Thor next to a roaring fireplace._

 _"I heard about your brother, Thor. I'm sorry." I said solemnly. Thor looked up from the newspaper and looked me in the eye. After a couple of seconds, he started to read from the newspaper._

 _"S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Nicholas J Fury and Maria Hill perish in 'Population Purge'." he whispers._

 _"Aw, crap." I mutter, realising the severity of the situation. The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. was dead. We really had lost the war._

 _"We must inform Mr Stark." Thor demanded, pulling out his phone and dialling a number._

 _"Hold on." I whispered, grabbing the phone in Thor's hand. He looked at me questioningly, probably wondering how the hell I wondered to overpower him. And to be honest, I didn't._

 _"What is it?" Thor asked._

 _"Do we really want to worry Tony? He's probably in the middle of something important right now." I argued._

 _"He's probably stood in the middle of a desolated planet with that strange blue woman, playing duck duck goose." Thor retorted. I chuckled at his joke, and let go of his hand._

 _"You're right." I sighed. "Call him."_

 _Thor opened up the flip phone and dialled the number again. After a couple of seconds, Tony's voicemail sounded._

 _"Hey, Tony Stark, leave a message." The phone beeped, as Thor hung up the phone and put it down. Okoye came at sat next to us._

 _"What is the matter?" she asked curiously._

 _"Stark won't pick up his damn phone." Thor said, dialing the number again just to receive the same answerphone message._

 _"Maybe he is trying to collect his coordinates?" Okoye suggested, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"Possibly." I contemplated, twiddling my thumbs._

 **TITAN (POV-TONY)**

 _I took a couple of nervous steps into the hull of Titan's ship, as Nebula led the way through the wreckage._

 _"You have any idea where we're going?" I asked._

 _"I lived on this ship for years. I witnessed Thanos retreat into his control room for hours on end." Nebula said snarkily._

 _"Then lead the way, Smurfette." I said, gesturing forwards for her to take us to the control room._

 _A couple of minutes later, we arrived at our destination. Nebula and I collectively pushed the door open, but even our strengths combined couldn't do it. There was a keypad to the side of the door, which seemed to be the way to go._

 _"You know the pin?" I asked Nebula._

 _"Why are you even here again, Stark?" Nebula replied._

 _"Probably because I didn't get blown away in the wind like your sisters gang of space pirates!" I shouted angrily, slamming my fist down on a nearby table. A moment of silence passed._

 _"82618." Nebula sighed. I punched the code into the keypad and waited a moment. Nothing happened. This time, I inserted the code slowly and carefully to make sure to avoid errors. 8,2,6,1,8. Still nothing._

 _"You sure you got the code righ-" I started, before turning around and realising Nebula had disappeared. Son of a bitch._

 _"Hey, crazy frog! Where the hell have you gone?" I roared through the corridors. There was no reply. I typed the code in one more type to make sure she hadn't double crossed me, but she had._

 _I turned around and began to make my way through the endless maze of corridors to get to wherever Nebula had gone._


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **CARDIFF. WALES (POV-BANNER)**

 _Wong and Shuri sat alone at a park bench outside, talking over some theories and possibilities on how to bring Stark and Nebula home. I walked over to them and sat down._

 _"Any news on the Stark front?" I asked, putting down my briefcase on the table._

 _"Wong thinks he can keep his portal open for roughly 2 minutes once we receive the coordinates. A transportation from such a distant and isolated planet can be pretty strenuous." Shuri explained, holding her hand out to shake my hand. I confirmed, smiling back at her._

 _Wong fell silent for a moment, holding his hand up in the air. Shuri and I looked over at him confused._

 _"What's he-?" I started._

 _"Shhh." Shuri whispered, placing her hand over my mouth to stifle the noise. Wong's fingertips began to spark, as his Sling Ring shone in the moonlight._

 _"Thanos." Wong gasped, gesturing a shield with his ring. Shuri and I got behind him. Suddenly, a bright blue portal opened up a couple of yards in front of us. Through the portal, Thanos stepped forward. A beam of white light shot from his gauntlet and hit Shuri straight in the chest, tearing straight through her and knocking her to the floor, lifeless._

 _I stood speechless as Thanos took a couple of thundering steps towards me and Wong._

 _"The Ring. Now." Thanos demanded, holding his hand out. He glared at me and Wong for a moment, before raising his gauntlet._

 _"Unless you wish to suffer the same fate as your little friend?" he threatened, allowing the gauntlet to spark._

 _"Stop!" I shouted, stepping back from behind Wong and advancing on Thanos, my legs shaking and my heart pumping. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins._

 _"Ah, the scientist." Thanos chuckled, putting his gauntlet down. I turned to Wong and held my hand out, gesturing for him to give me the ring. He did so compiantly, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Shuri._

 _"You'll never get away with this." I muttered, buying myself some time to think of a plan. Subtly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out an SOS device I'd been given by Thor yesterday._

 _"Give me the ring." Thanos ordered, thankfully not noticing the device in my left hand. I pushed down on the device, as I placed it back in my pocket. Now all I had to do was stall._

 _"You killed my friends." I seethed, wrapping my fingers around the ring and closing it in my fist._

 _"Are you denying the order of your overlord, Banner?" Thanos asked, surprised._

 _"I...you murdered Shuri in cold blood." I spat, stepping forward to Thanos and holding the ring out. "You'll pay for this."_

 _The ring disappeared from my hand, as the Space Stone glistened on the Infinity Gauntlet. I began to take a step back, as Thanos spoke up again._

 _"You've got nerve, Banner. It'll be shame to lose you." he smirked, raising his gauntlet. The Power Stone began to shimmer. I'd walked straight into his trap. Just as Thanos unleashed his power, the SOS device vibrated in my pocket. For a split second, I saw an unrelenting beam of purple light fly towards me. I closed my eyes, as my heart sunk deep into my chest._

 **WAKANDA (POV-THOR)**

 _I felt the SOS device vibrate in my pocket, just as I was trying to call Tony again. I dropped the phone instantly and pulled out the device. On the main screen, several coordinates were shown flashing on a white background._

 _"The SOS device?" Rhodes asked, glancing over my shoulder. "Who sent the signal?"_

 _"Dr Banner." I replied, standing up and holding the device in the air. I summoned all the power of the Bifrost, using the chip implanted into the device given to me by Heimdall before..._

 _The device began to spark, as endless thunder flew from every surface of it, creating a portal in the middle of the room. A couple of seconds later, Wong and Banner flew through the portal, both of them landing flat on their backs._

 _"Are they okay?" Okoye asked, rushing over to Wong and offering him a hand up. He opened his eyes sharply and gripped her hand._

 _"Shuri." he whispered._


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **TITAN (POV-NEBULA)**

 _I rushed through the corridors of my father's ship, pressing random buttons on my way, opening and closing doors at random intervals. Anything to get away from Stark. I had to get this ship off the ground._

 _"Nebula!" I heard Tony shout from the other side of the ship. I could tell from his voice that he was pretty far away, and I'd probably lost him by now. I knew I was only a few minutes away from the main hull of the ship, and so I kept running as fast as I possibly could._

 _Only a couple of minutes later, I arrived at the main hull. I punched the 6 digit code into the keypad, allowing the door to slide open and let me into the hull. I stepped forwards, and the door slammed closed behind me. I'd made it._

 _"Activate main engines." I ordered, sitting down in the main seat and pressing a couple of buttons on the control desk._

 _"Voice recognition denied." I system replied, as a buzzing noise sounded over the speaker._

 _"List authorised figures." I demanded, pulling down on one of the levers as the voice sounded again._

 _"Authorised figures: Thanos, Ronan the Accusor, Gamora...Tony Stark." the voice listed._

 _What the hell? Tony Stark was listed as one of my fathers trusted authority figures? They hadn't even met before today! What was I going to do? I needed to get to Vormir and save my sister. But Tony had different ideas._

 _The only way I could get to Vormir was to get Tony to activate the ship, but he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. There was only one way I could do this. Brute force._

 **STARK TOWER (POV-STEVE)**

 _I was sat alone in my room when I heard the ringtone of my phone on the other side of the room. I jumped up off the bed and dashed over to the phone._

 _Incoming Call: James Rhodes_

 _I sighed, wishing that the call could have been from Tony. But I supposed it must be important. I picked the phone up and placed it to my ear._

 _"Rhodes?" I answered._

 _"Steve. We've got a situation." James exclaimed drastically. It took me by surprise._

 _"What's up?" I asked, glancing over to my suit, which hung on the back of my door in case of emergency._

 _"Banner and Wong signalled the SOS from Cardiff. Thanos took Wong's Sling Ring." Rhodes explained._

 _"Wasn't Shuri with them?" I asked, confused._

 _"Yeah. He killed her, Steve." Rhodes said solemnly. There was a moment of silence as I took a while to contemplate Shuri's death._

 _"Natasha, Rocket and I will be there by tomorrow morning. You're all in Wakanda?" I confirmed._

 _"Banner, Okoye and I will be staying in Wakanda. Thor and Wong are going to the Sactum Sanctorum as we speak to try and find another Sling Ring." Rhodes explained._

 _"You honestly think Thanos is just going to let you pick up another Ring?" I scoffed. James went silent for a moment, thinking about what I had said._

 _"But if Thanos does turn up, we can't risk losing you or Nat. You're our best fighters." he said._

 _"Wong and Thor can't take on Thanos alone. Together, we stand a chance. Natasha and I will meet them at the Sactum, Rocket will meet you guys in Wakanda." I compromised, hanging up the phone and placing it down on my desk._

 _"Natasha!" I called, walking over to my suit and running my fingers down it. "Get your coat."_


End file.
